Our Minds Did This: A Series of Unfortunate Events
by aylamae-chan
Summary: OMG! LIKE NO WAY! NARUTO GOT A SISTA AND AND AND CRAZY STUFF STARTS 2 HAPPEN AND AND AND WIERD PPL AND AND AND MORE CRAZY THINGYMABOBS!


Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy that I deleted the story!!!!! I wasn't thinking!!!! I couldn't find the rest of the chappies and couldn't find the notebook, so I guess In have to start here..o well! Off to see the show...or...whatever they put it. . .

Katie's house 1:00 a.m

Me: are you sure this is the right house?

Sarah: I'm sure I'm sure!

Me and Sarah walk into the house. Out of the blue, a woman came out of a room with a bathrobe on.

Both: oh my god! It's the BLAIR WITCH!

BLAIR WITCH: Come here. . .

Me: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!(runs down hall)

Sarah: Don't leave me here with this crazy manic, that torturers people!

BLAIR WITCH: (steps toward) come here. .

Sarah: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!(runs after me)

When we where running down the hall where we happened to bump into our good friends Katie and Jenna.

Sarah: What in God's name, is the THE BLAIR WITCH doing in your house!

Katie: whaddya say? I can't hear you over a loud cackling!

We all slowly turned around. . .there she was! THE BLAIR WITCH!!!MUHAhahahahahahahah!

Jenna: You let her follow you!

Me: (in a corner rocking back and forth) MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!

Jenna: OMG! The THE BLAIR WITCH IS IN YOUR HOUSE!!!!! Get the paralyzers guns, ropes, and harpoons!

Sarah: Why do we need harpoons?

Jenna: I needed more weapon names.

Katie: ohhhh!

While Jenna And Sarah got the weapons, I realized that a woman in a lingerie was coming up the stairs. She was a blonde.

Me: (holding up machine gun) BE SILENT, EVIL BLONDE DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!

As I start to shoot the hell out of the blondie (no offense), we go back to the story! I bet many of you are saying "Yay!" or "shut the fuck up!" or even "the squids on the bus goes squish squish squish. . ." Enjoy!

Ichiraku (sp) Ramen 3:00p.m

Toki: Pleeeessse!?

Naruto: (slurp) no.

Toki: Can we pleeesse?!

Naruto: No.

If your wondering why Toki is saying 'Please!' and Naruto is saying 'no.' well. . .I don't feel like telling you! No seriously, I'm lazy like that! ;

Toki: can we please go to the flower shop?!!?!?!?!?!?

Told ya.

Naruto: fine!

"YAY!!!"

Yamanaka Flower Shop 3:15p.m.

Ino: Hi! How can I he-!

Toki: hi! My names is Toki! What's yours, pretty Lady?

Ino: awwww! You're sooo cute! My name is Ino!

Naruto: hi, Brittany Spears!

Ino: HEY! My name is not Brittany Spears! For your information! Its INO!!! I-N-O! INO!

Punches naruto.

Ino: get it?

Naruto: yep.

Ino: got it?

Yes, ma'am

Ino: GOOD!

Naruto: . . .

Toki: Ino-nee-chan!

Ino: Yes toki?

Toki: may I buy I flower? (Sparkle eyes, and pulls on Ino's mini skirt)

Before anybody could say anything else a girl with black and white hair come up behind them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Girl: hi! My name is Donna!!!!

They blinked at her. . .

Ino: what did you say?

Donna: Don–na

Toki: What's a Donna?

Saying like she never knew an American name (or another country).

Donna: Donna! That's my name silly's!

Naruto: (leaning over to ino) She has serious problems.

Ino: you got that right. . .

Donna and Toki did ring-around-the-rosy.

Toki: lets take her home!

Naruto: She's crazy!!!!!!!!!! Are you crazy?????

Toki: Well. . .she obviously has some problems. . .wait. . .serious problems, we can't just leave her here all alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: I was only saying. . . .

Donna: I'm so glad I have some great friends!!!!!

Toki: (looking at her with sympathy) You never had friends before???

Donna: I did. . .BUT I KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

Everyone stares at her. . .

Ino, naruto, toki: She is really crazy. . .

Ino: Let's go riiiiiiight know!

They all ran away. Me behind them.

Donna: W-what!??!?!? wait for me! I need to go to your house to pick out my new room!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still in Katie's house 2:00 a.m.

Jenna: ok, this is too weird! First it's THE BLAIR WITCH, then a blonde bitch, then 7 men and 1 woman, then. . .a blonde bitch!

Then more men came out from the bathroom wearing make-up, and singing 'The Hoky Poky!'

Me: Well Jenna. . .does that answer your question? There are 6!. . .looney people in this house!

Exactly 10 seconds later. . .a woman comes down the hall screaming 'EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!'

Katie: Make that 7.

Then another woman shouts at the other woman 'don't you dare make fun of my mother ever again!!!!' something like that. . .zzzzzzzz. . . . .

Sarah: That was sooo weird.

Me: what did that woman say? I didn't here it quite here the last part.

Jenna: you couldn't here her? She was right in front of you! How could you NOT hear her???

Me: I couldn't hear her over another woman!

Katie: that's it! I'm out of here! Out of this looney bin!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued. . .

Back to the story. . .

Ino: stay away from us!!!

Toki: why do you want a room anyway???

Donna: because, it's a long story! About the murder and being kicked out of Shablaba and having to life in the streets.

Toki: what's Shablaba (me: I can't even spell it! )

naruto: I have no idea. . .

Ino: why do you want to live with naruto and Toki-chan????

Donna: because toki, I love you!

Toki faces in fear (me: Run toki! Run! RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!)

Ino: OMG! She's a lesbo (no offense)

naruto: (grabs toki) here, (he gives her a doggy treat that he got from kiba) you see it???!!!

Donna: (he eyes follow the doggy treat) pant. . .pant. . . .pant. . .

Naruto: you see it! You see it????? huh? You see it! Go get it!

Donna: (running off to retrieve the doggy treat)

A pink haired kunoichi. She was staring in disbelieve

Girl: what are you doing naruto?????!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

Naruto: hey sakura-chan! I. . .ummm. . .

Toki: he was teasing an evil Donna with a doggy treat and made her go get it! She's evil I tell you!!! pure evil!!!!!

Sakura: Wwwoo! Your sooo cute! What's your name, sweetie?

Toki: . . .toki. . .what's yours. . . Cute Lady?

Sakura: My name is sakura!

Ino: Sakura. . . I WIN!!!!

Sakura: W-What?? How did you win???

Ino: she called me Pretty Lady! A step ahead from Cute! Ha!

Sakura: Hey! That's not fair! Toki. . .?

Toki: Well I couldn't possibly tell who's prettier. . .your both Beautiful!

Both: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! She's sooo kawii!

Naruto and shikamaru (who happened to show up): (sweatdrop)

shikamaru: I don't know how we can deal with this. . .

Naruto: you got that right. . .

Ino: now! Let's go get you that flower you wanted!

Sakura: you should get a rose! It stands for Love! (Daydreams about sasuke-kun)

Ino: no! You should get the yellow rose! It stands for friendship!

Sakura: NO! SHE SHOULD GET THE RED ROSE!!!

Ino: Why you little bit-

To Be Continued. . .

Toki: Next time on The Series of Unfortunate Events, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan keep on fighting! OH! What am I going to do??? me: sit down, relax, and enjoy the show. (Toki pushes me over) hey! I got it! Why don't I devise a secrete plan, and you can help me! Me: no! I'm too lazy! Call me Shikamaru's girl clone. . .zzz. . .but it does sound cool. . .toki: awwww please???? I'll think about it! Thank you Ami-chan! Also, more people come into the story, a hott dog-boy, a charming, yet buggy friend, and a shy and timid, but strong, kunoichi! Where the heck are these people coming from!!! me: you ask Masashi-san about that one! Toki: See you later! Next time on. . .both: Our Minds Did This: A Series of Unfortunate Events!!!! toki: here's a bit from the next chapter:

naruto: stop sakura-chan! Stop Ino!

Ino: I won't stop until she agrees!

Sakura: same here!

Toki: this is going to be a long day. . .

Me: you better believe it. . .

Toki: you got that from a movie commercial, didn't you?

Me: yep yep.

Sasuke: stop it you two! Your driving me insane!!!!

Both: sorry sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: . . . . . . .. . . .

Me: (pats him on the back) it probably sucks to be you. . .

Sasuke: Get your hands off of me. . .!


End file.
